


Would He Care?

by sto_uwu_nky



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sto_uwu_nky/pseuds/sto_uwu_nky
Summary: There is a question Lucifer has in his mind ever since Diavolo had suggested bringing a human to the Devildom. Would he end up caring for the human?*SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 16*
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Would He Care?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlejuulce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuulce/gifts).



There is a question Lucifer has in his mind ever since Diavolo had suggested bringing a human to the Devildom. Would he end up caring for the human? He discarded the question, deeming it pointless, knowing they only had a year. The time would fly for an eternal being like himself, and before he would even have the chance to care, they would be gone.

Lucifer finds himself turning the question over again as he’s faced with the sleeping exchange student. You had fallen asleep in the library during your studies, no doubt exhausted from balancing school work and his brothers, he knows from experience. His fingers reach out, his touch light as they glide across your cheek, the material of his glove creating a barrier between both of you. He’s not sure what he’s feeling at the moment. It had only been about two months into the program, and yet this mere human had captured his interest. You had no fears putting yourself into problems that would risk your life, and for the sake of what? You claimed it was for his family, and granted, he had seen a positive change since you’d arrived, however, he couldn’t help but feel the lies hidden beneath your words. No, he decides as he stands up, taking his coat off to drape it over your shoulders out of respect, keeping your body warm while you sleep. He did not care for this human. 

The next time Lucifer finds his mind holding the question is as he stands outside your door, for once, unsure of what’s to come. He gives the wood a knock, announcing himself, though he gained no response. He sighed, his hand turning the knob anyways as he peeked in, the hallway light showing that the human was once again asleep. He quietly allowed himself in, his steps silent as he approached your side. He felt regret filling his being. You had betrayed him, going against his wishes, freeing Belphegor, and in turn nearly ensuring the youngest demons demise. He had felt rage, his claws reaching to lash out at you, wanting to grant you a bloody death had his brothers not intervened. Though through the haze, he vaguely remembered the look of shock, the fear harbored in your wide eyes as you were ushered away, even recalling tears streaming down your face. Now, gazing at you, he had taken off his glove, allowing himself to feel the skin on skin contact, caressing your tear-stained cheek. He was humbled at how soft it was, and the realization of how  _ fragile _ you were compared to him. He was the third most powerful demon in all of Devildom, the only beings higher than himself were the Prince and his butler. Nothing physically restricted him opened the doors of death for the human, and yet he found a wrench in his chest at the idea of it. He wished for you to not meet your demise underneath his watch, and he was sure it would be simple to keep you safe. 

Yet two days later he found memories of your corpse tearing at his brain. Things were hazy, with one timeline being merged with the other, yet he was sure that the image of you, bloody and mutilated, was no dream. Tonight he found himself with you in his study, his forehead resting against your collarbone as he hid his face against you, your fingers gliding through his hair in a weak attempt at comfort. He could feel your tears beginning to drip on to him, his arms around your waist pulling you closer. 

“Lucifer...” you called, the calm and collected facade you had kept up beginning to crumble. 

“Was it terrifying?” he found himself asking, his head lifting. “Feeling and seeing yourself die by the hands of a demon?” he forced himself to focus on your eyes. If he looked anywhere else he would only remember your wounds. 

“It was,” you whispered in agreeance after a moment, leaning into his touch when his hands brushed your tears away. “I didn’t know what had happened. I didn’t know what  _ would _ happen... I was afraid, he had already killed me once, what was stopping him from killing me again?” you chuckled bitterly. “If he hadn’t listened to me, if he decided to attack-“ 

“I wouldn’t have let him,” Lucifer interrupted, his hand finding the back of your head, bringing you forward so your foreheads pressed together. “I... I wouldn’t be able to handle seeing you gone again,” he admitted, his eyes closed as his nose brushed against yours, a tear pooling in the corner of his eye. “In all my years of living, I’ve seen death more times than I can count. I’ve witnessed and delt, aided, and granted it. Yet when I saw you…” he sighed, his hands trembling as the tears rolled down his face. “It was unbearable,” he claimed, his eyes opening again. They swam with more emotion than you would have expected from him, your hands finding his cheeks to brush away his tears as he had done to you. It was a short explanation, vague and shaky, but you knew the words to be honest and true. This would be the first time he would let go of his pride for you, allowing himself to admit that he was afraid and unsure. The two of you sat together in the privacy of his study, cradling each other as you allowed yourselves to cry, to bear vulnerability to the other. After that night, he had accepted that perhaps he might have begun to care for the human. 

The last time he holds the question is as he sits next to you, the Human World’s night sky clear and peaceful. Twinkling stars shone down on you two, the demon sighing softly. “You know, they say some of the stars are meant to honor the best angels in the Celestial Realm,” he spoke, the grass soft beneath him. “Michael has one. I almost had one,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I never thought I deserved one. They’re beautiful though… You always loved them. If I could have taken one for you, I would have,” he smiled, glancing at his side. The vibrant colors of the flowers he had got you dulled in the dark of the night. “I would have done everything I could for you, my love…” he sighed. The ring on his finger, hidden beneath his glove feeling heavier with each second he gazed beside him, the polished stone of your grave staring back at him. “I pray I see you someday, smiling upon the world as the star you proved yourself to be,” he smiled, looking back up at the sky. It’s funny, he thought. After the formalities turned to regularities, respectful smiles turning to coy grins and laughter, secretive kisses being shared publicly, hiding his human to showing off his wife, his question had become a statement. He had done much more than care about you. He loved you. For as long as he was able to, he loved you, giving you everything of himself as he pampered you to your last breath. He continued to gaze at the stars, even as he felt his tears brushing down his cheeks, hoping you were watching over him from your place in the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ciecie who listened to my rambles of obey me and got so interested they downloaded it even though they never play otome games 💕👍  
> EDIT : HEY WOAH I WROTE THIS BEFORE LIKE CHAPTER 37 I THINK BUT I JUST SAW A SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 39 AND I CANT BELIEVE.. WOW.. THE STARS OMG I won’t change the fic but just know this is before the knowledge of chapter 39 thanks babes and thank you for the love! 💕💕


End file.
